Magia a medianoche
by Judyth
Summary: Un nuevo robo de Kid es anunciado y Aoko asistirá a él decidida a ayudar a su padre a atraparlo. Pero conocerá a alguien que tal vez la distraiga de su objetivo.


Bueno, éste es mi segundo fic y el primero de Magic Kaito. La idea vino a mi mente cuando mi hermana me estaba mostrando algunas imágenes de Aoko y Kaito. Apenas soy una principiante en lo que respecta a escribir fics. Por lo que sé que puedo tener algunos errores. También debo decir que publico esta historia en la sección de "Detective Conan" porque pude notar que los fics de Magic Kaito son más vistos acá. Por último, quisiera dedicarle esta historia a mi hermana gemela. Ella fue una de las personas que más me animaron a que escribiera. Además, de no ser por ella nunca habría conocido este manga, y ahora anime, y tampoco se me hubiera ocurrido esta historia. Siempre ayudándome en todo lo que puede y brindándome su apoyo. Espero que este fic sea del agrado de ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que utilizo, sin fines de lucro, en esta historia son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

><p><strong>Magia a medianoche<strong>

Se apeó de su automóvil con suma delicadeza debido al atuendo que traía puesto. Éste constaba de un vestido turquesa de tirantes que pasaban por su cuello, dejando su espalda al descubierto, y con una abertura en su pierna izquierda. Se ceñía perfectamente a su figura y, a pesar de no poseer un prominente busto, se veía atractiva. Acompañando al vestido, tenía un pequeño saco blanco que la resguardaba del frío y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo tono.

Observó detenidamente la mansión donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Varios personajes importantes y destacados de la sociedad ingresaban al lugar. Rodeando la entrada de la residencia, se encontraban múltiples reporteros que entrevistaban a cuantas personas pudieran. Entre ellas estaba su padre, el Inspector Nakamori. Y cómo no lo iban a entrevistar. Si en esa misma fiesta se exhibiría el rubí más grande de Europa, mejor conocido como "El Corazón del Rubí", el siguiente objetivo de Kaito Kid.

Kaito Kid. Cómo aborrecía aquel nombre. Sus pensamientos para con él eran totalmente opuestos a los de las demás personas. No veía la razón de por qué lo adulaban tanto. Era un ladrón. Y a pesar de que cuando robaba devolvía lo hurtado, un robo era un robo. Además, era más que obvio, ante sus ojos, que sólo lo hacía para burlarse de su padre y humillarlo ante toda la comunidad. Por lo menos era así desde que podía recordar. Odiaba el simple hecho de que ese ladrón hubiera regresado desde hacía ya cinco años ¿Por qué después de haber desaparecido por 8 años había vuelto a reaparecer? Eso no lo sabía. No obstante, recordaba que cuando era adolescente lo había detestado muy profundamente, hasta el extremo de hacer protestas en su contra. Pero ahora había madurado y podía controlar su odio en un nivel más moderado.

Ingresó a la imponente mansión con paso decidido, tratando de evitar a los reporteros. Era predecible que también la querría entrevistar a ella puesto que era la hija del Inspector Nakamori y, además, pronto ascendería al puesto de Inspectora.

Ya en el salón donde se celebraría semejante fiesta, todo estaba arreglado con suma elegancia y pulcritud. También pudo ver a las diversas personas reconocidas que asistían a la fiesta. Por fin pudo dar con tres personas que conocía.

- Chicas, ¿Cómo están? –las saludaba sonriente. Hacia una semana que no las veía.

- Muy bien, Aoko ¿Y tú? –contestaba Sonoko.

- Algo agotada por el trabajo pero bien.

- Ser detective no es cosa fácil –aseguraba Kazuha.

- Además de que serás ascendida a Inspectora –añadía Ran.

- Lo sé, pero espero que cuando lo sea pueda desenmascarar a Kid de una vez por todas.

- Esa es la misma razón por la que Shinichi y Heiji están aquí.

- También Hakuba –agregaba Aoko observándolo. Estaba acompañado de su novia, Shiho Miyano.

Recordaba perfectamente como era que habían terminado ellos dos juntos. Hakuba había tenido que volver a Londres por unos asuntos familiares. Pero cuando había regresado, había notado el cambio en la actitud de él. Y, tras insistir constantemente para que le confesara la razón, logró conseguirlo. Al parecer, había tenido que asistir a una fiesta formal en Londres. Todo era algo monótono pues las únicas personas que se acercaban a él eran hombres de negocios o mujeres interesadas en algo más que una simple conversación. Hasta que un amigo suyo se la había presentado. Hakuba le había dicho que, al instante en que la había visto, supo que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Cómo deseaba ella poder conocer sobre lo que llamaban "amor a primera vista". Esa conexión instantánea con esa persona por la que harías cualquier cosa, hasta dar la vida. Sólo había tenido dos novios en su vida, pero no había sentido nada importante por ellos. Además de que solamente deseaban "algo" que ella no les había concedido, motivo por el cual aquellas relaciones no habían durado demasiado.

- Además, esta exposición es sólo un reto más de mi tío para Kid –decía Sonoko viendo cómo su pariente hablaba con otras personas.

- Lo sé. Por eso mi padre está intentando atraparlo por todos los medios –manifestaba Aoko algo deprimida. Parecía que su padre se empeñaba más en atrapar a Kid que en cualquier otra cosa. Hasta había algunas veces en las que olvidaba el cumpleaños de ella, su propia hija.

- Anímate, Aoko. Según un dicho "el que persevera alcanza" y tu padre es muy perseverante. Además, si él no puede atraparlo, tú lo harás –la alentaba Ran.

- Tienes razón. Gracias, Ran –secundaba, más animada-. Por cierto, ¿Ya le has dicho a Shinichi de tu embarazo?

- Todavía no –confesaba algo apenada y con sus mejillas arreboladas.

Hacía poco más de una semana que se había enterado de su estado. Pero su esposo, al ser un detective, estaba entusiasmado ante la idea de atrapar a Kid. Por lo que, para no acumular tantas preocupaciones en su mente, había optado por guardarse ese secreto que llevaba en su vientre un tiempo más.

- Pero planeo decírselo dentro de poco.

- Te aseguro que será la mejor noticia que le hayan dado en su vida.

- Aoko, tú deberías conseguirte un novio, ¿no crees? –intervenía Kazuha al estar hablando de asuntos amorosos.

- Es cierto –secundaba Sonoko-. Ran tiene como su marido a Shinichi. Kazuha se casará pronto con Heiji y yo ya lo estoy con Makoto.

- No creo que sea conveniente. Últimamente he estado muy ocupada y un novio no entra precisamente en mis planes en estos momentos.

- Deberías considerarlo –aconsejaba Ran-. Aunque sea piensa que, si sales con alguien, podrías relajarte un poco y liberar ese estrés que acumulas del trabajo.

- De acuerdo –accedía Aoko-. Les prometo que lo tendré en cuenta.

- Podrías comenzar con ese sujeto guapo de ahí –sugería Sonoko señalando a un hombre que, aproximadamente, tendría la misma edad que ellas. Tal vez dos o tres años más.

- ¿El de ojos azules y cabello castaño, Sonoko? –interrogaba Aoko.

- Sí –asentía la aludida- ¿No es demasiado atractivo?

- Pero, ¿Ese no es el mago del que todo el mundo habla? –inquiría Ran.

- Sí, es Kaito Kuroba –coincidía Kazuha-. Aunque también se lo conoce por ser algo mujeriego con toda mujer que se le cruza, y si es hermosa con más razón.

- Prefiero no empezar necesariamente ahora. Y mucho menos con un mujeriego empedernido que nunca me tomaría en serio.

- Sólo era un pequeño consejo –decía Sonoko con una pequeña sonrisa-. Aunque ahora sabes que si quieres algo de diversión puedes ir a por él.

- No creo ser el tipo de mujer que le guste. Además, por lo que pedo ver, le interesan más las mujeres con buenas curvas.

- Aoko, puede que, según tú, no tengas un "llamativo busto" pero tienes encanto y eres atractiva –aclaraba Ran.

- Sí –apoyaba Kazuha-. Si ese Kuroba no se te acerca en toda la noche, debe estar completamente loco.

- Yo que tú –empezaba Sonoko-, aprovecharía que estoy soltera y buscaría a un buen hombre para pasar esta noche. Después de todo, ya eres una mujer adulta, y toda mujer tiene sus necesidades.

- Se los agradezco mucho, chicas –manifestaba Aoko-. Pero preferiría estar más atenta en el robo de Kid que en buscar pareja.

- Si eso es lo que tú quieres. No haremos nada para impedirlo.

- Gra… gracias, Sonoko, por entender –a Aoko le había extrañado que su amiga se diera por vencida tan fácilmente. Por lo general, era más perseverante.

- No hay por qué –declaraba con una sonrisa que parecía ocultar algo-. Será mejor que te dejemos sola para que te concentres en el robo.

Pudo observar como sus tres amigas se alejaban en dirección a sus respectivos esposos. Pero lo siguiente que pudo ver frente a sus ojos fue como aparecía una rosa roja como por arte de magia que obstruía su vista. Sorprendida, se giró para encontrarse con dos ojos azules que la observaban atentamente.

- Una señorita como usted no debería estar sola –decía un apuesto hombre de cabello castaño. El mismo hombre del que estaban hablando ella y sus amigas hace tan sólo unos momentos.

- Gracias –manifestaba refiriéndose a la flor mientras la tomaba. Ahora sabía la razón de que Sonoko no insistiera-. Pero prefiero estar sola a estar mal acompañada –le espetaba fría en forma de indirecta.

- Le aseguro que no seré una mala compañía –parecía que aquellas palabras lo habían incitado más en vez de alejarlo.

- Pues he visto que le gusta mucho la compañía femenina, Kuroba.

- Sólo complazco a las mujeres que me preguntan sobre mi oficio –contrarrestaba manteniendo su cara de póquer-. Parece que sabe quién soy.

- Me han hablado algo sobre usted.

- Esas son las consecuencias de ser un mago muy reconocido. Muchas personas te conocen.

- Debe ser difícil ser un mago –decía con un dejo de ironía.

- Algunas veces. Aunque también tiene ciertas ventajas.

- ¿Cómo cuáles?

- Como lo que hace Kid.

- No creo que utilizar los trucos de magia para robar sea algo bueno –declaraba notablemente molesta.

- Parece que Kaito Kid no es del todo de su agrado.

- ¿Agradarme? –inquiría irónica-. Más bien lo odio. Principalmente por mi padre.

- ¿Su padre? –interrogaba, extrañado pero tratando de disimularlo.

- Mi padre es el Inspector Nakamori.

- Entonces, usted es…

- Soy su hija, Aoko Nakamori –aclaraba rápidamente por él con una mirada retadora.

- ¿Puede permitirme tutearla? –inquiría con una de sus tan conocidas sonrisas- No acostumbro a tratar de usted a personas de mi misma edad.

- Claro, Kuroba –accedía tras un momento de duda.

- No me llames Kuroba, es demasiado formal. Dime Kaito.

- De acuerdo… Kaito.

Las luces se apagaron y en el centro del escenario se encendió un reflector que iluminaba al anfitrión de esa fiesta, Jirokichi Suzuki. El silencio se hizo presente y toda la atención se centró en él.

- Le agradezco a mis invitados por venir. Como todos sabrán en esta fiesta exhibiré el rubí más grande de Europa, "el Corazón del Rubí" –empezaba el tío de Sonoko-. El anuncio de Kid aclaraba que, según se pudo deducir, su robo se efectuará a la medianoche. De modo que he planeado una estrategia en su contra –continuaba explicando cuando el suelo se abrió y de éste salió un pedestal con algo parecido a un almohadón donde estaba apoyado "el Corazón del Rubí" como dije en una gargantilla de oro blanco. Podía observarse que estaba cubierto por un vidrio-. La joya en cuestión será protegida por la policía pero, además, contará con una elevada medida de seguridad como precaución preventiva. Sólo se puede abrir si yo mismo digo una palabra clave. Además, está resguardado bajo un vidrio antibalas y rodeado por sensores de movimiento. Si alguien llegara a acercarse recibiría una descarga eléctrica pero no mortal. Lo suficiente como para dejarlo inconsciente por un tiempo. Sin más que decir, les deseo que puedan disfrutas de esta fiesta.

Al instante, el salón volvía a ser iluminado y la música sonaba nuevamente. En este caso, era un vals.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –inquiría Kaito extendiéndole su brazo.

- La verdad –oscilaba, nerviosa-, no lo sé.

- Vamos –insistía con una sonrisa suplicante-. Prometo que no te pisaré.

- De acuerdo –aceptaba asiéndose firmemente de su extremidad.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del lugar. Aoko posó su mano sobre el hombro de Kaito, mientras él se aferraba delicadamente de su cintura. Finalmente, los dos se tomaron las manos y empezaron a bailar.

- Eres buena –aseguraba Kaito.

- Ir a tantos bailes por los rodos constantes de Kaito Kid me ayudaron a mejorar.

- Es una lástima –pensó observándola ¿Por qué, entonces, no la había conocido antes? Tal vez eran los azares del destino.

- Kaito, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto la magia?

- Mi padre era un mago reconocido cuando yo era pequeño y siempre lo admiré con devoción. Por eso supongo que eso influyo de cierta forma en mí.

- ¿Por qué dices "era"? ¿Es que acaso se ha retirado?

- Murió en un accidente en uno de sus trucos de magia cuando era pequeño –declaraba Kaito. Aunque lo que acababa de decir distaba mucho de la verdad.

- Perdóname.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Por preguntar sobre tu padre cuando él ha…

- ¿Muerto? Admito que su fallecimiento fue un impacto muy fuerte para mí, pero ya lo he superado.

- Sólo quiero decirte que entiendo cómo te sientes.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Mi madre murió, cuando era pequeña, de una enfermedad.

- Así que ambos perdimos a uno de nuestros padres.

- Aunque debo confesar que, a diferencia de ti, me sigue doliendo un poco –manifestaba con una mirada nostálgica.

- ¿Quieres ir a tomar un poco de aire?

- Claro –accedía al percatarse de que él no la quería ver deprimida. Algo que agradecía mucho.

Los dos salieron por uno de los grandes ventanales al jardín. Parecía que no eran los únicos con la misma idea pues había algunas parejas en el lugar. Caminaron hasta llegar a un cenador adornado con flores y que poseía algunos asientos dentro y una pequeña mesa de té. Ambos se sentaron en el sillón más amplio.

- Al menos aquí hay algo de paz –decía Aoko mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el respaldo.

- ¿De qué vives, Aoko? Tú sabes que yo soy mago pero, ¿y tú?

- Pues soy detective en la 1° División de la Policía Metropolitana y pronto seré ascendida a Inspectora.

- Así que remplazarás a tu padre, ¿no?

- Fue algo difícil convencerlo de que se retire pero lo logré. Después de tantos años de querer atrapar a ese ladrón es lo más normal.

- Entonces te encargarás de atrapar a Kid si tu padre no lo hace hoy.

- Eso tengo pensado hacer –admitía con un aire resuelto-. Kaito Kid merece ser apresado por los robos que cometió. No importa si devuelve lo hurtado.

- Nunca creí encontrar a una mujer capaz de odiar tanto a Kid.

- Supongo que soy la única que lo hace. Las otras mujeres lo idolatran.

- De cierta forma, eso te diferencia de las demás.

- Es que todos creen que Kaito Kid es asombroso por sus trucos de magia –declaraba, molesta. Tanto que no se había percatado de las palabras del mago-, pero no ven más allá de eso.

- ¿Y tú sí?

- Los utiliza como distracción y, así, robar –explicaba observando el cielo-. Si supiera la razón por la que lo hace… siempre creí que era para fastidiar a mi padre, pero… debe haber algo más que lo motive a hacer tales actos.

- Tal vez tenga una buena razón para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué buena razón puede tener? Parece que lo que hace es sólo un juego para él.

- Todo acto delictivo debe tener una razón convincente. Dependiendo si ves su lado psicológico, emocional o material, entre otros.

- Creo que tienes razón. Pero es que... no puedo perdonar a Kid.

- ¿Perdonar? ¿Es que te ha hecho algo malo?

- Me arrebató a la única familia que tengo: mi padre –expresaba entre molesta y triste. Sus ojos amenazaban con llorar a pesar de que se contenía. En su interior se preguntaba por qué le contaba eso. Tal vez sólo quería descargarse-. Lo único que hace la mayor parte del tiempo es pensar en Kaito Kid. Ni siquiera puede recordar mi cumpleaños. Hubo veces en las que tuve que festejarlo sola.

- Aoko –gran tristeza se apoderaba de su ser al saber que él mismo era quién provocaba aquella deplorable escena.

- Temo quedarme sola. Aunque tengo amigas, ellas ya tienes sus propios esposos. Hakuba –cuando el mago escuchó el nombre del detective no puedo evitar sentir cierto enojo y fruncir el ceño. Mas, cuando vio como una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro femenino, volvió a sentir culpa- es un gran amigo mío pero él tiene a su novia, Shiho Miyano. Además, por lo que me ha dicho, pronto le propondrá matrimonio.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente y una brisa removió el cabello castaño de la detective.

- Te prometo que no estarás sola, Aoko.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque yo siempre estaré contigo –la determinación en su voz era notable.

- Tú… sólo lo dices por compasión –trataba de evadir lo dicho por el mago. Su desconfianza y nerviosismo la hacían dudar. Y su corazón, que empezaba latir apresuradamente, no ayudaba en mucho- ¿Cómo sé que no es eso lo que le dices a las demás para llevarlas a la cama?

Estaba sorprendido ante lo recientemente dicho por la joven. No obstante, esa sorpresa se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido. Le demostraría que cada una de las palabras que había dicho era falsa. La miró detenidamente, decidido.

- Porque tú no eres como ellas –le espetaba, resuelto. Logrando que ella lo mirara atónita.

- Ya lo sé –volvió a su estado depresivo, cabizbaja-. No tengo un cuerpo esbelto como esas mujeres y mi aspecto es como el de una niña. Además…

- No es por eso –la interrumpía algo molesto ¿Cómo podía creer que él pensaba aquello? Si, para él, era la mujer perfecta. Sólo con verla lo supo.

- ¿Y por qué? ¿Qué es lo que me diferencia tanto de ellas?

- Pues, principalmente, tu mirada y tu sonrisa. Podría decirse que la inocencia pura que reflejas en ellas alegrarían hasta al ser más duro y hostil. Son reales, y no falsas como las de la mayoría de la gente.

- Kaito.

- Escúchame, Aoko –pedía mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas-. Sé que soy un completo desconocido para ti y que no tienes una muy buena impresión de mí, pero yo…

- Mira –fue interrumpido por la joven que se dirigió rápidamente a una fuente cercana. Aunque, por su entusiasmo, no se percató de que un suspiro escapó de los labios del joven.

- ¿Qué debo ver allí? –inquiría, curioso, siguiendo a Aoko.

- Unas carpas –manifestaba agachándose para observarlas a través del agua pura y clara.

- ¡¿Carpas? –vociferaba, aterrado.

- ¿No te gustan? –interrogaba volteando para verlo.

- Las odio –declaraba con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Yo las adoro! –exclamaba, sonriendo.

Definitivamente su sonrisa era la más hermosa que hubiera visto. Reflejaba perfectamente su pureza e inocencia. Completamente auténticas, sin fingimiento alguno. Pocas personas podían presumir de semejante virtud. En realidad, aquellas personas no podían ni presumirlas, ya que no eran conscientes del don que poseían.

Era el momento perfecto. Ahora más que nunca debía decirle lo que sentía. Lo que representaba para él desde el momento en que la había visto. Dio sólo un paso cuando una duda inundó su mente ¿Qué pasaría si ella lo aceptaba? ¿Le ocultaría su otra identidad? ¿Pero…y si se la rebelaba y lo rechazaba? Después de todo ella era policía y sentía una profunda aversión por Kaito Kid, eso sería lo más natural. Otra pregunta asaltó su mente confusa. Si ella lo aceptaba tal cual era, ¿sería capaz de exponerla al peligro de estar con él? ¿Sería capaz? La organización podía usarla como cebo si descubrían que era alguien importante para él. No podía evitar que éstas y otras preguntas rondaran por su cabeza. Hasta que se tomó una única decisión.

- Aoko –la llamó con determinación.

- ¿Sí, Kaito? –inquiría mientras poniéndose de pie nuevamente y volteando a verlo. La curiosidad en su mirada era notable.

- Escúchame atentamente esta vez –demandaba tomándola por sus hombros.

- Kaito, ¿Tienes algún problema? –preguntaba, extrañada por su actitud- ¿sucede algo?

- Sí –asentía acercándola precipitadamente para asirla fuertemente contra él-. Tú –susurró en el oído de la joven, que no pudo más que abrir sus ojos de la impresión. Se esperaba todo menos aquello.

- ¿Y… yo? –su nerviosismo era palpable en su voz y su corazón empezó a latirle aceleradamente.

- Sí, sí y mil veces sí –afirmaba alejándose de ella pero sin dejar de abrazarla. Lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos, y así, que percibiera la veracidad de sus palabras-. Debo admitir que nunca creí en el amor a primera vista. Hasta esta noche, cuando te conocí.

Se había decidido. Le había dicho lo que sentía. No explícitamente pero se lo había dicho. Si ella lo aceptaba le diría quién era y dejaría que lo juzgara. Aún si ello implicaba que lo arrestara.

Un pequeño silencio hizo acto de presencia hasta que la castaña por fin habló.

- ¿Por qué? –inquiría con algunas lágrimas en su rostro. Tomó al mago de los brazos- ¿Por qué te empeñas en jugar conmigo?

- ¿Por qué te empeñas tú en no creerme?

- ¡Porque no quiero estar sola otra vez! No de nuevo.

- Aoko.

- Sé que sólo seré una diversión para ti. Una diversión de una noche. Y que pronto me abandonarás… como si nunca me hubieses conocido.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? –interrogaba ya molesto por la actitud pesimista de la detective.

Impulsivamente, tomó su rostro y la besó. Quería demostrarle que todo lo que había dicho era cierto, que cada palabra que había salido de su boca lo era. Pero súbitamente su ser reaccionó. Tal vez estaba siendo algo osado con ella al besarla. Tal vez se molestaría. O peor aún, tal vez ni siquiera le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Mas se sorprendió al sentir como los brazos de la joven ascendían lentamente de sus brazos a las solapas de su traje, aceptando su beso y acercándolo más a ella. No divagó más en el tema y rodeó con sus brazos su estrecha cintura. Quería sentirla más próxima a él. Percibir su aroma. Su piel al contacto de la suya pues, por el corte del vestido, su espalda estaba descubierta ¡Dios! Parecía que se estaba volviendo adicto a ella.

Aoko no sabía porque había correspondido a aquel beso. Pero no podía pensar coherentemente al contacto de esos labios masculinos. Aunque tal vez, inconscientemente, no quería pensar en las consecuencias que suscitarían sus actos. Sólo se resigno a no dudar más, a disfrutar el momento, como siempre le decían sus amigas. Nunca antes se había sentido de ese modo. Tan bien, tan protegida, tan… querida. Había tenido aquellos novios antes, mas nunca había sentido algo así.

La urgencia que pedían sus cuerpos a gritos por algo de oxígeno provocó que ambos se separaran lentamente y con cierta renuncia. Se quedaron mirando fijamente sin saber que decir. El temor a pronunciar una palabra que no fuera oportuna era evidente en el ambiente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntaba abatida con su mano tocando sus labios. Al fin había reaccionado ante lo que había hecho.

- Aoko –finalmente había vuelto algo de la cordura que había perdido-. Lo hice porque te…

- ¡No lo digas! –gritaba con lágrimas en sus hermosos orbes azules- No lo digas, por favor.

- Pero…

- No, no quiero escucharte –le espetaba mientras empezaba a correr.

- ¡Aoko! –sólo pudo ver como la mujer con la que quería compartir en resto de su vida se alejaba de él.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Quería alejarse lo más posible de Kaito. Sabía que si él decía aquellas palabras no podría contenerse. Que lo más probable fuera que se rindiera en sus brazos y cayera en su trampa. Tal y como él deseaba. Pero no le daría el gusto. Ella no era una mujerzuela ni por asomo. Por fin pudo esconderse detrás de un árbol apoyándose de espaldas sobre él y recuperó el aire que tanto le hacía falta.

- ¡Dios mío, el robo!

Se sobresaltó al recordar el verdadero propósito por el que estaba ahí. Al haber centrado toda su atención en Kaito lo había olvidado por completo. Se avergonzaba de sí misma por haberlo hecho. Gracias a eso, el robo había pasado a segundo plano. Pero no volvería a pasar. Ahora más que nunca se concentraría en Kaito Kid.

Observó el reloj para cerciorarse que hora era. Las manecillas marcaban las 23:30 hs. Sólo faltaba media hora para que se perpetuara el robo. Decidida, caminó en dirección al salón.

- Aoko –oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

- Te dije que no quería hablar contigo –manifestaba, molesta.

- ¿De qué hablas? –inquiría la persona detrás de ella, extrañada.

Tras escuchar aquello se dio vuelta para ver a su interlocutor ya que, debido al ruido que había en el lugar, no había podido distinguir muy bien la voz.

- ¡Ran! –vociferaba, apenada.

- Quisiera saber con quién me has confundido –pedía Ran con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno… yo…

- Fue con Kuroba, ¿cierto?

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues pude ver fácilmente como bailaban y que después se iban solos a los jardines.

- Yo… no sé cómo pude permitir algo así – manifestaba, avergonzada.

- Pero… ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que él es sólo un mujeriego que juega conmigo… con mis sentimientos. Es obvio lo que quiere de mí.

- Y cómo sabes eso ¿Acaso te lo ha dicho o te ha dado razones para creerlo?

- No, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? Yo creo que lo que en verdad sientes es miedo.

- ¿Miedo?

- Sí. Tal vez con decir que Kuroba es un mujeriego sólo tratas de ocultar tu miedo a ser abandonada otra vez –explicaba observándola-. No puedes olvidar a tus otros dos novios, ¿no? Y por eso crees que él es igual a ellos.

- Ellos dos sólo querían "eso" –admitía con un nudo en la garganta-. Pero no me dejaré engañar, y menos por Kaito.

- ¿Kaito? ¿Por qué lo llamas por su nombre?

- Es que… bueno… él también llama por mi nombre.

- Aoko, si él tiene esa confianza contigo y se tomó la molestia de recordar tu nombre es porque quiere algo serio. No sólo diversión como tú piensas.

- Tal vez, no lo sé.

- No lo dudes. No dejes pasar una oportunidad como ésta. Estoy casi segura de que lo que él quiere es estar a tu lado para siempre.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

- Por la forma en que te miraba cuando bailaban. El amor que siente por ti es más que obvio, hasta yo lo puedo ver. Pero si te permites cegar por tus experiencias pasadas, no podrás distinguir lo que realmente sientes por él.

- ¿Lo que realmente siento por él?

- Sí, esa respuesta sólo tu corazón la sabe. Y tú tienes que tratar de indagar y descubrirlo.

- Ran, yo… te aseguro que lo pensaré.

- De acuerdo. Voy a ver a Shinichi. Está tan concentrado en el robo de Kid que no se ha dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

- Yo también debería concentrarme en Kaito Kid.

- Trata de no estresarte tanto y recuerda contarme lo que hayas decidido.

- Lo haré.

- Espero que puedas elegir bien y no perder esta oportunidad, Aoko –pensaba yéndose-. Algunas veces, lo mejor es arriesgarse.

Observó nuevamente su reloj. Esta vez las manecillas marcaban las 23:55 hs. ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Bueno, de seguro eso es lo que ocurría cuando alguien se concentraba tanto en algo.

Pudo ver a varios policías, pero sin exagerar, que vigilaban atentamente "El Corazón del Rubí". Entre ellos, divisó a su padre, Ginzo Nakamori.

Cuando sólo faltaba dos minutos para el robo, Jirokichi Suzuki reapareció en el escenario.

- Mis queridos invitados, como han podido confirmar, sólo quedan unos minutos para que Kid aparezca. El sistema de seguridad ya ha sido activado y su funcionamiento también ha sido verificado. Todos los policías aquí presentes fueron revisados para cerciorarse que ninguno fuera Kid disfrazado. Tomadas todas las medidas de precaución, sólo hace falta que Kid aparezca.

A los poco segundos de terminar el monólogo, las personas decían al unísono como si fuera año nuevo:

- ¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…!

- ¡Cero! –se escuchó en el lugar.

De repente, todas las luces se apagaron. Solamente se encendió un reflector iluminando a un joven vestido con un traje blanco, una chistera del mismo color y un monóculo en el escenario.

- ¡Kaito Kid! –gritaban el Inspector Nakamori y Suzuki.

- Es un gusto volver a verlo, Inspector –manifestaba reverenciándose con cierto aire de arrogancia y burla.

- ¡Evacúen a las personas! –demandó Nakamori mientras los policías cumplían sus órdenes.

Sólo Aoko, al ser detective, y el tío de Sonoko se habían quedado junto con el Inspector Nakamori y los policías. Shinichi estaba con Heiji resguardando en las afueras de mansión, vigilando atentamente cuando Kid escapara con la joya. Y Hakuba estaba en los corredores al mando de otros policías.

- ¡Vaya! El espectáculo acaba de empezar y ya despidió al público.

- ¡Cierra la boca, Kid! –vociferaba el Inspector Nakamori para luego sonreír- Esta vez si te arrestaré.

- Con este sistema de seguridad no podrás ni siquiera acercarte a la joya –aseguraba Jirokichi Suzuki.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Aoko había tratado de pasar desapercibida pues de esa forma podría observar mejor los movimientos de Kid.

- No menosprecie a la magia –advertía al momento en que una nube de humo lo cubría y se desvanecía.

- ¡Desapareció! –gritaron al unísono.

- ¡Inspector, mire! –decía uno de los agentes señalando la base cubierta por el vidrio antibalas.

- Desactiven el sistema de seguridad –ordenaba autoritariamente al no estar seguro de lo que veía.

El policía que estaba más cerca del sistema cumplió lo demandado. El Inspector corrió rápidamente junto con Suzuki Jirokichi.

- ¡La joya, ya no está! –Nakamori sólo podía ver el pedestal vacío.

- ¿Es esto lo que buscaba, Inspector? –inquiría el mago del otro lado del salón con la piedra preciosa en la mano.

- ¿Qué hacen, idiotas? ¡Atrápenlo! –gritó a los uniformados.

Pero el ladrón se adelantó, saltando por la ventana más cercana. El Inspector se acercó a ella y observó como volaba con su ala delta.

- ¡Vamos, no hay que permitir que escape! –vociferaba saliendo del salón junto con todos los demás.

Aoko no dudó en seguir a su padre. Pero tras pensarlo un momento se detuvo en medio de uno de los tantos corredores.

- Aguarden un momento –musitaba por lo bajo mientras meditaba-. Kaito Kid casi siempre distrae a mi padre con un muñeco falso y, de ese modo, deshacerse de él. Por lo tanto su otro recurso para escapar es…

Y sin pensarlo más, subió velozmente las escaleras. Por fin llegó a su objetivo: la azotea. Abrió la puerta algo agitada por la reciente carrera en las escaleras y pudo confirmar lo que tenía pensado. Frente a ella estaba el ladrón de guante blanco con su brazo alzado y la joya en su mano. Lánguidamente caminó para acercarse a él como si fuese una autómata.

- Este no es lugar para una señorita –decía el mago sobresaltándola mientras se daba vuelta para verla.

- No me vengas con eso, Kid. No conmigo –le espetaba cambiando su actitud a una defensiva.

- ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí? –inquiría con su siempre cara de póquer.

- Al principio no lo noté, pero tras pensarlo un momento me di cuenta de tu truco. En realidad no te habías llevado la joya, ¿verdad?

- Tal vez. Pero, ¿ya tiene una hipótesis de mi truco?

- Por supuesto. Cuando desapareciste te disfrazaste de policía. De esa forma te escabulliste al otro lado del salón. Y la joya que mostraste no era la verdadera, sino una copia. Quisiste hacer creer a mi padre que había desaparecido usando un espejo que integra lo que rodea** (1)**. Después, lo engañaste con un muñeco parecido a ti como un señuelo y distraer a la policía guiándolos lejos de ti. Por último, como ellos desactivaron el dispositivo de seguridad exterior te fue fácil imitar la voz de Jirokichi Suzuki y decir la palabra clave. Pienso que tal vez hayas puesto un micrófono en la mansión con anticipación antes del robo y así escuchar cual era.

- Una excelente deducción, detective Nakamori.

- Gracias –respondía cortante-. Pero eso no te servirá cuando te lleve a la cárcel.

- Pues a mí no me importaría robarme algo más que la joya esta noche –aseguraba acercándose atrevidamente a ella.

- Tus adulaciones no servirán conmigo –advertía con mirada retadora.

- No es sólo una adulación –le espetaba con un tono seductor tomándola de la cintura.

- ¿Qué…qué estás haciendo? –inquiría entre molesta y nerviosa mientras trataba de alejarlo apoyando sus manos en sus brazos. Pocas veces había estado así con un hombre.

- Nada que no desees –aseguraba aproximando peligrosamente sus labios. No podía controlarse.

- Kid –por alguna extraña razón, aquella mirada se le hacía bastante familiar.

Sus hálitos entremezclados demostraban lo arriesgada que era la cercanía entre los dos. Pero a ella no le importó. En su interior se preguntaba el por qué. Mas sólo sabía que quería sentir esos labios, hasta que los pudo saborear. Apretó ligeramente la tela que cubría los brazos del mago. No obstante, sentía que eso ya había ocurrido, como si hubiese probado ya esos carnosos labios. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un rayo provocando que abriera sus ojos en toda su extensión y empujara al mago.

- Kaito –musitó de forma que casi no se escuchó.

- ¿Qué? –preguntaba, extrañado.

- Tú… tú eres… Kaito Kuroba.

Un silencio lleno de tensión hizo acto de presencia. Pero el mago mantuvo su cara de póquer siguiendo siempre el consejo de su padre.

- Espera, Aoko –pedía acercándose a ella-. Déjame explicártelo…

- ¡No! –gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos- No quiero escuchar tus mentiras.

- Si me dejaras decirte la verdad…

- ¿La verdad? –inquiría con ironía-. Aunque me dijeras "la verdad", ¿Cómo voy a creerle a alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño a mi padre?

- No era mi intención que ocurriera.

- ¿No? Pues no lo parece. Siempre burlándote de él ¿Sabes las noches que mi padre se pasó en vela ideando uno y mil planes para atrapar a Kid? ¿Tienes siquiera idea de las veces que no venía ni a cenar? Después de la muerte de mi madre, él era mi única familia y tú me lo quitaste.

- Créeme que lo siento, Aoko.

- Sentirlo no es suficiente.

- Sé que lo que hice no tiene perdón, pero es que era la única forma.

- ¿La única forma? –interrogaba, extrañada.

Tras un suspiro, la miró atentamente a los ojos. Quería que viera la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento reflejados en ellos.

- Yo… no soy el Kaito Kid original –declaraba.

- ¿Qué? –un estado de estupor se apoderó de ella- Entonces, ¿quién es?

- Mi padre –completaba en un susurro.

- Pero, ¿él no había muerto en un accidente?

- Sí, murió. Pero no en un accidente… fue asesinado.

- ¿C… cómo?

- Todo fue preparado para que pareciera un accidente. No lo supe hasta hace unos años, cuando decidí convertirme en Kaito Kid para descubrir a los asesinos de mi padre.

- Así que… esa era la razón de que robaras.

- Al principio, sí. Pero luego descubrí qué es lo que buscaba esa organización y el motivo de que mataran a mi papá.

- ¿Y… por qué?

- Esa organización está buscando una joya que en su interior lleva otra llamada "Pandora". Sólo se puede comprobar si se enfoca a la luz de la luna, pues Pandora emite una luz roja al hacerlo. Hay una leyenda que dice: "Cuando el cometa Voley se encuentra cerca de la tierra, si se ofrece la joya de la vida a la luna llena, caerán lágrimas, y quien beba de esas lágrimas conseguirá lo que nadie ha conseguido, la juventud eterna". Eso es lo que quieren ellos. Por eso es que me he propuesto encontrarla y destruirla.

- Y por eso decías que Kid podía tener una buena razón para robar –decía mientras su mente procesaba la información recién adquirida.

- Desde que me convertí en Kid, creí que no podría llegar a enamorarme porque si lo hacía, aquella mujer podía correr un gran peligro. Sólo esta noche rompí ese propósito, cuando te conocí, Aoko –revelaba acariciando la mejilla de la detective.

- Kaito –musitó, sorprendida ante semejante declaración-, yo…

- Espera. No sé lo que me dirás pero… quiero que lo sepas explícitamente, que sepas… que me he enamorado de ti a primera vista. Por esa razón te revelo mi identidad. Para que puedas elegir si quieres estar conmigo, teniendo que mentirle a tu padre o hasta arriesgando tu propia vida si descubren quien soy.

- Kaito, yo…

Su respuesta se vio inconclusa cuando el Inspector Nakamori abrió la puerta de la azotea.

- ¡Kaito Kid! –gritaba molesto, y más al ver que estaba junto a su hija.

- Qué alegría volver a verlo, Inspector –decía observando al recién llegado.

- ¡Aléjate de mi hija! –ordenaba, furioso.

- Temo que debo diferir ante esa orden.

- Estás rodeado, Kid –advertía el Inspector Nakamori con una sonrisa-. Deberías rendirte y entregar la joya.

- Es una lástima que esta no sea la que buscaba –decía tronando los dedos para desaparecer la joya de su mano y reaparecerla en las del Inspector-. Pero me llevaré algo que es más preciado para usted, Inspector –declaraba tomando a Aoko en brazos y saltando del edificio con su ala delta.

- ¡Kid! –vociferaba, extremadamente furioso- ¡Rápido, estúpidos! Síganlo.

Todos los helicópteros y patrulleros iban detrás de él, distraerlos con otro muñeco falso no fue difícil. Pues no se esperarían que usara el mismo truco otra vez. Después, Kaito aterrizó en el balcón de un edificio.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –inquiría curiosa.

- Es mi departamento –declaraba, sereno-. No quiero que pienses mal. Sólo te traje aquí para que estuviéramos más cómodos.

- Ya veo –respondía agachando la cabeza, avergonzada.

- Creo que todavía me debes una respuesta –aseveraba el mago observando a la joven.

- Bueno… yo –tartamudeaba apenada, sus mejillas debían estar al rojo vivo.

- Si no tienes una respuesta definida no te presionaré –aseguraba como tratando de finalizar la conversación-. Quiero que estés segura cuando me la digas.

- ¡No! –gritaba impulsivamente- Es que… me es difícil decir algo así.

- Decir, ¿qué? –decía como incitándola a que continuara hablando.

- Pues… que tú… -vacilaba nuevamente.

Pero algo en su interior le hizo ver lo cobarde que estaba siendo, que seguir negándose a aceptarlo sólo le hacía daño.

- Te amo, Kaito –vociferó, resuelta. Ya no dudaría en darse una oportunidad para ser feliz.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Cómo deseaba interiormente que no fuera una jugarreta de su mente.

- Que te amo –reiteraba bajando la mirada, ya no se sentía tan segura como antes. Tal vez el mago se hubiera arrepentido.

- Yo también te amo –manifestaba tomándola de la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

Su sorpresa fue tanta que no supo cuando el ladrón se había inclinado para besarla. Pero le correspondió sin pensarlo dos veces. Sus manos subieron hasta posarse en su cuello para profundizar el beso. No supo en qué momento los dos entraron al departamento del mago, pero no le importó. Sintió como Kaito lamía su labio inferior como pidiendo permiso para ingresar e inspeccionar toda su cavidad bucal, y no dudó en dárselo. Sus lenguas danzaban en un baile desenfrenado y apasionado. Y en un impulso le quito rápidamente la chistera y él monóculo.

Kaito asió la fina cintura de Aoko, acercándola más a él. El néctar de aquellos labios era realmente adictivo pues no pudo evitar mordisquearlos levemente, provocando que unos gemidos escaparan de la boca de la joven pero los acalló con otro beso. Sentía una mezcla de amor, pasión y deseo. Algo que no había experimentado antes, por más mujeres que hubiese besado. Pudo sentir como sus piernas chocaba contra algo, que pudo distinguir como su cama. Y la idea de hacerle el amor allí mismo no tardó en llegar a su mente y provocar que un bulto apareciera en su entrepierna.

- Espera, Aoko –ordenaba el mago separándose de ella.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede? –inquiría, agitada- ¿Hice algo malo?

- No –contestaba con una sonrisa. Si supiese lo que estaba provocando en él-, todo lo contrario.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que si continuamos así, no creo que pueda detenerme después.

- Kaito –se sonrojaba a saber a qué se refería.

- No quiero presionarte –declaraba mirándola tiernamente-. Quiero que lo hagamos cuando estés lista y confíes lo suficiente en mí.

- Es que confío en ti –le espetaba de sopetón-. Por eso… por eso quiero que me hagas el amor... que me hagas tuya, esta noche.

Esas simples palabras sorprendieron al mago. Pero a la vez le inducían cierta tranquilidad.

- ¿Estás segura? –quería cerciorarse de que no fuera obra del momento.

- Nunca estuve más segura en mi vida –respondía con una dulce sonrisa-. Sólo que…

- ¿Qué? –preguntaba, curioso.

- Nunca antes había estado con alguien –revelaba, avergonzada-, por eso ésta es mi…

- ¿Tu primera vez? –completaba por ella a lo que recibía un afirmación de su parte- No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Sólo dime si algo te molesta.

- Sí –asentía acercándose para besarlo.

Lentamente Kaito recostó a Aoko en la cama y la besó con devoción y pasión. Allí hicieron el amor con completa entrega y sin inhibición alguna. Luego, el mago se acostó y apoyó a la detective en su pecho, sintiendo como ésta acariciaba suavemente sus pectorales.

- Nunca creí que fuera tan maravilloso –decía besando el abdomen desnudo del ladrón.

- Yo tampoco –secundaba asiéndola posesivamente de la cintura. Quería tenerla cerca de él y saber que era sólo de él, de nadie más.

- Kaito –lo llamaba tras un breve silencio.

- ¿Sí? –interrogaba observando sus bellos orbes azules.

- Quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa qué circunstancias sean –declaraba repentinamente, obteniendo una sonrisa del joven.

- Y yo siempre te protegeré aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida para ello.

- Pues no lo hagas –respondía para sorpresa del mago-. No me gustaría vivir en un mundo sin ti.

- Entonces, imagina que para mí estar sin ti sería más que el mismísimo infierno.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo –aseveraba, besándola-. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo beso para luego perderse entre las sábanas y amarse nuevamente.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. No quise ser muy explícita con la escena en el departamento de Kaito porque sólo quería dar a entender lo que ambos sentían. Cualquier comentario constructivo que me permita mejor en mi escritura será bienvenido. Además, aclararé una pequeña cosa que escribí en el fic.<p>

**(1)**Esto lo saqué del primer capítulo del anime y manga. Cuando Jii "desaparece" su cuerpo usando este truco.

Ya dicho todo, me despido.

Judyth.


End file.
